Forgotten Ring
by Luna Jose
Summary: Seeing Luke and Jo in the hospital gives Andy a much needed wake up call.  It just so happens someone's there to pick up the pieces.


AN: I started writing one-shots at the end of the episodes. This was the first one I wrote. It kept bothering me until I finally wrote everything out. I believe this is 2x06. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. Oh, and I do not have a beta, so sorry in advance for any mistakes. If you are interested, please message me.

Disclaimer: It's not mine? Are you sure? *mutters* stupid dream.

* * *

><p>It was noisy at the bar, but then again, it was always loud. The tables were full, drinks flying, conversations at an all-time high, and TVs blaring some match up between one state vs. another. But all she could think was: who gives a damn?<p>

It was one of those times where you walk in, and there's this lone seat at the bare, stuck between louder and loudest; you don't want to stand, but if you sit down, you might as well hold up a giant neon sign saying: "I have nothing better to do on a Friday night."

But after one lousy hell of a day, she couldn't care. It didn't matter. Between the fire, Mrs. Hannah, Detective Jo Rosatti acting all high and mighty, and then seeing Luke in the hospital with _her_- it was just all too much.

Her hands tightened slightly, reminding her of the scotch before her. Bringing the amber liquid to her lips, she took two big gulps to calm her nerves.

As the game finished, so did most of the patrons, as they downed the rest of their drinks, said their goodbyes and left. She was so lost in thought, that she didn't notice the person come to sit next to her.

"Hey, McNally."

Andy blinked before slowly raising her eyes to his.

He flashed a half-smile, dimples appearing briefly, before watching worriedly as she looked back down to the drink clutched loosely in her hands. "You okay?"

They sat in silence for a good five minutes before she answered.

"No."

Her entire day played like some sick horror film in her head, over and over. Only the movie was stuck in fast forward until the hospital, and she would see them together laughing, poking fun and throwing out every single card, flower and balloon. She would see them touching, and eating the chocolates that _she_ bought him!

Instead of anger, or betrayal, or whatever she was supposed to feel, she felt free. Free of the pretentious prick that seemed to care more about his job than her.

Turning and stalking down the hospital halls, she shoved that stupid plant in a trashcan, and hurried to the elevators.

She drove as fast as she could back to the house, immediately glad that most of the furniture was his. All of her stuff amounted to clothes, a few pictures, a coffee maker, a toaster, and two end tables. Within an hour, everything beside the two end tables was packed. She tore a sheet of paper off of the pad on the fridge and quickly scribbled a not.

_We can't keep using each other. I really do care about you, but I can't keep faking. You deserve to be happy, but you can't find that with me. We both know I'm not who you really want._

Slowly, she pulled the engagement ring off, and placed it on the paper.

Taking a minute to look around, Andy realized something. This had never been her home. It was just a house with a man who could never hurt her. He was one of the good guys, but he was the safe guy. He was the guy you were just friends with, but dated because everyone thought you should.

Taking a deep breath she walked out, not once glancing back.

Somehow, as she was lost in her thoughts, she found herself parked outside the Penny. Maybe she should be worried not remembering driving here, but she isn't. Instead, she walks in, glad that none of 15th is there. She doesn't want to see her friends right now.

All of this leads her to be right here, right now. And maybe it's fate. Because as of, Andy checked her watch, three hours ago, she has no place to stay the night. Dov, Chris and Gail are not even an option. Even though Gail has slowly gotten a lot better, that wasn't it. The apartment is just already cramped enough. Even Traci was out of the question. She had just broken up with Dex and was spending her first night with her Leo and Jerry. There was also Oliver and Noelle; both would be happy to let her bunk for the night. But as every minute ticked by, it became harder and harder to pick up the phone.

Finally deciding to look up from her drink, she carefully studied Sam. Hair was just as dark as she remembered it, eyes still mysteriously deep as he stared in contemplation, a few more wrinkles than yesterday. He had this look on his face that filled her with an undeniable urge to see it gone.

"I left Luke."

His head snapped up eyes searching hers. She could see his surprise, but it quickly turned to concern.

"You okay?"

"I shouldn't be, should I? Maybe I should be upset or angry, or heartbroken. But you know what? I don't feel a thing." She let out a forced laugh and it sounded wrong coming from her.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

Andy knocked back the rest of her drink. "No."

He stood. "Hey Joey!" The bartender quickly made his way over. "Put hers on mine." He pulled out his credit card and handed it over.

"No problem."

She looked up, gratitude in her eyes. "Thanks."

"Come on."

Understanding at once, she stood, just as Joey came back with the card.

Sam placed an arm possessively around her shoulders, and she hugged his waist closer, as he led her out the door.

They didn't waste any time. As soon as his front door was closed she was on him. And in the back of his mind, it bothered him. Sam Swarek was never the rebound guy. But none of that mattered, because he was an addict, and she was his chosen drug. His hands itched to touch; his body ached to feel her pressed against him, his lips burned to be seared against her in hot, burning kisses. Whatever happened later didn't matter. Because even if he knew how he would feel after she was gone, the high of her presence was too hard to resist.

Her lips were on his, and they were every bit as soft and sweet as he remembered. His arms were locked around her waist, keeping her pressed against him. Her hands tightened in his hair, pulling him closer as they waged in a battle for dominance.

Somehow, they arrived in his bedroom. She rolled up his shirt, and he waited until the last possible second to hurriedly lift his arms for her to pull it off.

She pulled him down for another kiss, her hands everywhere, but it wasn't enough. He yanked up her shirt, pulling it off her and haphazardly throwing it behind him. Callused hands skimmed up her sides, lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist.

His slid a hand to her back, securing her to him as he gently placed her on his bed. They were reliving the night of the black out, except tonight, the lights would not come back on, and she would not leave.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review and let me know what you think! No flames though<p> 


End file.
